earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Moira MacTaggert
Biography Childhood: 1962 - 1979 By comparison to much of these biographical histories which I have documented for this system, my own childhood is rather bland and peaceful. Of course, I had my troubles. Who doesn't? My parents were never married. My father didn't believe in the idea of the institution of marriage. He was a professor who fancied himself as God's gift to women, you see. While I'm fairly certain he never did cheat on my mother, he just wanted to have that option should it present itself. Other than his delusions as to his own charm and a pompous ego, my father was a kind man who provided well for me and my mother. He recognized my intelligence and made sure to nurture it. He nudged me towards the arts and humanities, to follow in his own footsteps. He was so disappointed when I convinced my mother to buy me a chemistry set for my birthday. He did eventually come around. My mother was a strong woman who dedicated herself to her family. She was always quiet, but she had a remarkable wisdom. She was the glue that kept our little family together. She was struck by a drunk driver a month from my graduation. University: 1979 - 1987 I was planning to attend Oxford prior to my mother's death, however the loss of her put everything in perspective for me. She always wanted me to travel and see the world, so I decided to change course and go to America to study abroad. Due to the last minute change in plan, I only had one American university which still had an open offer. I accepted the invitation and enrolled at Empire State University. At ESU I studied medicine and genetics. I had not been particularly interested in genetics until I did a summer internship at the Human Genome Project which ESU was also taking part in. I met Charles Xavier and his love of genetics was infectious. There was also something else about him which was refreshing. When I was with him, he was not like the other guys. He had a way of looking at me and seeing more than just a pretty face. His eyes showed that he was captivated by my mind and what I had to say. Charles was genuinely interested in what I had thought and what I was thinking at any given moment. Yeah, so I fell hard for him. I was less interested in some of Charles' new friends. At first I got a bad feeling from Erik, Raven and Jason. My hunches turned out to be true as I did discover that they were using their positions at ESU to gain access to the HGP. Of course, when I told Charles about this, he revealed to me that not only already knew this, but was also involved. That is when Charles came out to me about the existence of mutants and his own mutant nature. Much to Charles' surprise, I wasn't skeptical, nor did I need any convincing. His revelation made sense with several observations and findings in the HGP research I had done with Charles. Xavier's Dream: 1987 - 1995 Eventually I got brought in to help funnel information between ESU and Charles' estate in Westchester. I mean, I couldn't say no to Charles. Oh, he didn't mind control me or anything of the sort. I mean, Charles and I got married. For better or for worse, in sickness and health, I was involved, until death do us part. Anyway, I continued to bring information to Charles and his friends (while pregnant with twins no less). They used this information to find other mutants. The easiest to find and most vulnerable were the young ones. These children needed protection and education so we gave it to them. The Graymalkin House became Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, a private school dedicated to the education of mutant youth. Analysis * Human: I am a homo sapien. I have no mutant abilities, I promise. Hell, I can't even whistle properly. * Expertise - Doctor: Not to brag, but I'm really smart. I'm a genius, technically-speaking. I'm a well-respected medical doctor in good standing with the New York State Medical Board. I have a PhD in genetics and co-wrote a definitive thesis on mutation with my husband, Charles Xavier. I am also quite proficient in other scientific fields such as biology, chemistry, and pharmaceuticals. My husband tries to assure me that I may now be the world's leading expert on mutant biology and anatomy, but I'll leave that for others to debate the merits of such bold claims. * Background - Academic: My father was an author and poet of some acclaim before he settled down to become a professor of literature, and later chose to retire from that to raise sheep on a remote island some 500 miles from the North Pole with my mother and I. My father made certain I was educated in the classics, taught me five languages, and often took our family on trips to the greatest cultural centers of Europe. * Faculty Duties: In addition to my independent studies on mutant anatomy and biology, I am also the on-site physician for the school. I also teach classes in a variety of sciences, computer literacy, and current events. I am not assigned any mentor-ship duties, however as I am not a mutant; but I am sort of the school's unofficial school counselor and den mother. Oh, and I am also a mother of two energetic, troublesome twin boys. Threat Assessment * Might: 2 - Normal * Acumen: 5 - Genius * Speed: 2 - Normal * Tactical: 2 - Normal * Energy: 0 - None * Resilience: 2 - NormalCerebro Files: Moira MacTaggert-Xavier Trivia and Notes Trivia * The photo of Moira was taken on September 5th, 1993. * The current login for this Cerebro File is "User: Moira X". Notes * Moira MacTaggert resides in Subsidiary-Reality M, within Murum Locus. Links and References * Appearances of Moira MacTaggert * Character Gallery: Moira MacTaggert Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Subsidiary Reality M Category:X-Men Category:Teachers Category:Doctors Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Scottish Category:Height 5' 7" Category:Non-DC Characters